Seasick or just Johnsick?
by PigfartsMalfoy
Summary: A series of fics in which Sherlock and John are ill and JOHNLOCK is real.
1. Chapter 1

This is not a chapter but I just want to say if you want a particular situation or something like that review! Also what should I call you fans? Something Sherlock please. Review that as well! Chapter coming soon.


	2. Seasick now?

Sherlock wouldn't get on the boat. Even I, John Watson, couldn't get him to go on. I put it down to this being his first time on a boat as far as I knew. Eventually, with moaning from Sherlock, I dragged him on and uttered an apology to the not so impressed captain.

Not 10 minutes into our journey, Lestrade wakes me up. It's about Sherlock apparently. Everything usually is. But Lestrade looks worried.

"Sherlock won't talk to me." That's odd so I look over to him. At first he looks like his usual fidgety self. Then I look at him from a doctor's perspective and everything is wrong. He keeps glancing around him. His knee goes up and down and he taps on it with pure speed. And the worst thing of all, he's selling rapidly. I know what this means so I pull Sherlock from his seat.

I steer him towards the bathroom and lock the door.

"Why didn't you tell me you were feeling ill?" I whisper. Sherlock says nothing but tugs on my sleeve. His eyes are apologetic and I whip him round to the toilet in time. He throws up but has the strength to turn me the other way.

"You do know I see this everyday Sherlock?"

He's too busy to answer me but I turn around and start rubbing circles on his back. Slowly I place one hand on his stomach. It's gurgling. When I press on it, it just makes it worse. He's definitely seasick.

Suddenly there's a knock at the door. I take my phone out and text Lestrade.

Sherlock isn't feeling too good. JW

What's wrong? GL

He's a bit seasick. Don't knock anymore. JW

I'm not knocking. GL

Who is? JW

Oh. Donovan and Anderson. GL

I turn back to Sherlock who seems to have stopped for now. I look inside my medical bag which I grabbed when Sherlock was about to throw up. I take out a bottle of water and Sherlock sips at it. Then I give him some tablets. I notice him shivering and make a mental note of blankets.

We open the door and Lestrade, Donovan and Anderson are standing there.

"Is ickle Sherwock feewing ill?" Donovan sneers.

Anderson pipes in with "Seasick are you?"

At this Sherlock turns pale and runs back into the bathroom. I turn to the police who are now laughing. Well 2 out of 3.

"Stop making fun already. Donovan go get some blankets. Anderson get him some tea." They run off. "Lestrade you're police, can you manage to get two extra seats next to Sherlock? Cos he's gonna need to lie down." With that I turn back to Sherlock. He's rinsing out his mouth.

I lead him out to find a blanket spread across 3 seats and a cup of tea by it. Lestrade helps me lead Sherlock over and I make him lie down. I get some tea into him and he soon falls asleep. I sit in the chair next to him.

Just then I notice the man in a suit at the front of the boat. As soon as I see the umbrella, I know it's Mycroft. I walk up to him.

"Mycroft what are you doing on this boat?"

"Oh John , it's a case involving a government official. Do you really think I wouldn't be here? Besides I know what Sherlock is like on boats. Being seasick made him realise he couldn't be a pirate. It's the only thing that stopped him" Mycroft laughs. "Can you imagine? Sherlock the seasick pirate!"

"So you knew? You could at least have warned me! Instead you left me with a whining Sherlock whose now throwing up left and right!" I walk back to a sleeping Sherlock

"John?" Sherlock's voice is hoarse.

"Yes?" I turn to help him sit up.

"Are we nearly there? Oh and thank you for helping me."

"We've got about 5 minutes and I was doing my job. As a doctor and a friend." When we arrive, Sherlock is visibly relieved. It takes him about 3 minutes to recover and be his usual self. We get to the case and he manages to convict or at least accuse the government official. We have lunch, he watched us. It is all good. Just mentally preparing myself for the journey back.


	3. Will you marry me?

John hadn't told Sherlock but he was bi. Well, he was bi for Sherlock at least. He'd liked Sherlock and Sherlock had obviously liked him back for a few good months. He logged onto his computer; hacked into by Sherlock as the apps were changed around. He thought about his plan and put it into action. He went to settings and changed his password to 'willyoumarryme' and it was a serious proposal. This was on Sunday.

He logged off and set his computer on the desk so Sherlock could have an opportunity to hack. He sat down with a cup of tea and yelled about a case to Sherlock.

Monday they have three serial killings. Sherlock finds the murderer in minutes.

Tuesday they have a suicide bomber case. That one is solved in an hour.

Wednesday they have no case but Sherlock insists on doing lots of experiments.

Thursday Sherlock almost blows up the kitchen.

Friday they have a homicide. Sherlock doesn't even say anything just points to the accused.

Saturday John is getting worried.

Sunday John logs on to his laptop and smiles. His background has been changed to a picture. A picture of Sherlock holding a sign saying 'Yes of course I will' John lets out a sob but because he's so happy. Sherlock comes in and bears 2 gold rings.

"We can get married right here!"

"Oh Sherlock!"


End file.
